User blog:CEDJunior/What Could Have Been: Psycho Melina
I consider Melina my all time favorite WWE Diva, so when I read that sad news on August 5, 2011 that they released her, I was heartbroken. I was also a bit angry about it, mainly because her last few months in WWE weren't up to par as far as her stock was concerned. I have many reasons why I was upset over Melina's release, but I am about to state my top reason. I'll never forget this, it was around this time three years ago that rumors were circulating that WWE was going to turn Melina heel. This news excited me to no end! I recall Melina's first stint as a villainess between 2005 and 2008, and I really loved what she brought to her heel role in those days. I figured that now that she's older and more seasoned in WWE, Melina would be an even better villain in her second go-around than she was the first time. In actuality, the seed for Melina's heel turn was planted on December 6, 2010, as she faced off against Natalya, who was the Divas Champion at the time. I really noticed that Melina really unleashed some aggression towards Nattie, but what really got my attention was after the match. After Melina was defeated, LayCool entered and attacked Nattie, but Melina walked straight to the back; not going back in to fight the duo off. That was a sign. Days later, it was leaked that Melina took part at the yearly Tribute to the Troops event as a heel, so with that, WWE decided to have Melina turn heel on TV. Melina turned into a villainess on December 20, when she slapped Natalya after defeating Eve Torres and Alicia Fox to become #1 Contender for the Divas Championship. A week later, Melina teamed up with Alicia in defeating Eve and Gail Kim, and was later confronted by Natalya. After feigning an apology and shaking hands, Melina again attempted to slap Natalya, only to be stricken herself by the Queen of Harts. As for the title match, I would have to wait several weeks for that to happen. The match finally took place on January 24, 2011, and it saw the villainous Melina on the losing end. After the title loss, Melina was relegated to appearances on Superstars, losing way more often in matches than winning. However, her appearances did have one moment that I really enjoyed. It was on June 2 that Melina faced off against Gail Kim for the first time one-on-one, and during the match, Melina suddenly screamed that Gail was "always a horrible friend." I thought that was immensely intriguing, but what was even more eye-popping was Melina's attire. Beginning with that appearance on Superstars, the evil Melina competed in a black leather outfit which, IMO, truly matched her villainous demeanor. To be honest, I loved Melina in that outfit because, in my view, she looked like a sexy vampiress! She was truly a more darker and sinister villainess than she was in years past. Which brings me to the following month of July. I read online that Melina was going to start writing in-character blogs on her website, and her reason for doing so was simple. In the months that passed, there was never a reason given for why Melina turned heel. Her in-character blog was supposed to state why she returned to the dark side, suggesting that in her early years, she ditched her wicked ways and started doing the right things; earning respect from fans and other Divas. Melina also stated that her character felt abandoned by the very Divas that she considered her friends back when she was out injured for eight months, and that her heel turn was her getting a measure of revenge on certain Divas, which explains Natalya and Gail. I also read that Melina was going to take her evil character to darker depths, suggesting that she may become twisted and psychotic. I was really looking forward to seeing Melina as a vicious madwoman after reading her first entry. But weeks later, WWE released her. I was deprived of seeing what Melina could have brought to her villainous role, and that's why I was and still am upset over her release. In the two years that have passed, Melina has frequented the independent circuit, but has made very few wrestling appearances in the last year. I know the chances of this are low, but I would mark out of Melina suddenly showed up in TNA! I'm not holding my breath for this, but anything is possible! Category:Blog posts